Harry et l'obscurité
by Saelya
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort mais a perdu la vue. Et devinez qui va venir s'occuper de lui ? des sentiments confus et des héros perdus! slash HPDM M pour la suite
1. évènements troublants

Salut ! alors, voila une autre fic, mais celle là sera plutôt longue. Enfin, je vais essayer de la faire longue lol !

Titre :Harry et l'obscurité 

Pairing ; Harry / Draco

Rating : R ou M comme on veut (le lemon est pour plus tard)

Disclaimer : se serait si beau si tout ce beau monde était à moi ! mais faut pas rêver non plus èé sniff ! Tout est à JKR, rien à moi, à part peut-être l'histoire ais je doute que quelqu'un veuille me la piquer lol !

Résumé : Harry est devenu aveugle et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Un certain blond va se faire un plaisir de l'aider.

Avertissement : cette fic est un slash et contiendra des scènes détaillées entre deux hommes. Si ça ne vous plait pas, cliquez sur la flèche retour en haut à gauche, et ne vous plaignez pas qu'on ne vous aura pas prévenu !

Par contre, pour les pitites slasheuse comme moi, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre I

Froid. C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit alors que j'émerge de mon long sommeil. Noir. C'est le second mot qui frappe à la porte de mon subconscient. Puis il en arrive d'autre : où, comment, pourquoi, qui …

J'essaye désespérément de voir quelque chose, mais malgré tout mes efforts, je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un vide total. Rien à part le néant, rien à part l'obscurité.

Je ne vois pas les quelques personnes qui entrent dans la salle où je suis allongé, je les entends. Le son de leurs pas résonnent dans ma tête alors que j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs remontent, le combat, Voldemort a terre, Voldemort qui me suppliait de l'épargner. Le sort qui part et la vie qui s'en va. "Il est mort". C'était la dernière pensée que j'ai eu avant que je ne reçoive un sort, lancé lâchement par derrière, par un mangemort. Et c'est la première pensée cohérente que j'ai en me réveillant. Puis il y avait eu ce noir. Le noir. Encore ce noir qui semble me suivre. Des voix, des pas, des bras puissants qui me soulèvent, puis plus rien. Rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

" Harry … Harry ? "

Cette voie … je connais cette voix. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.

" Doucement, Rémus. Laissez lui le temps de se réveiller. "

Bien sûr que je connais cette voix. C'est celle de Rémus, celui qui s'est occupé de moi comme un père de son fils, celui qui m'a consolé quand j'avais de la peine et partagé mes fous rires les plus dingues. C'est Rémus. Simplement Rémus. Je me sens tout de suite plus serein, si Rémus est là, rien de grave ne peut m'arriver, il veille sur moi.

Et la seconde voix, emplie de douceur et de calme, doit appartenir à Dumbledore. Il n'y a que lui pour que la sagesse émane de paroles aussi simples. Je sens une main se glisser dans la mienne et la serrer doucement. Je la presse faiblement, épuisé.

Il prend la parole, murmurant, probablement pour me ménager.

" Harry, est ce que tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé après que tu ai vaincu Voldemort ? "

Je me contente de remuer lentement la tête de gauche à droite, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Avant même qu'il ne me l'annonce, je l'ai deviné. J'ai deviné que j'ai perdu la vue.

" Un mangemort t'a lancé un sort de cécité, mais comme tu étais dans un grand état de fatigue et que tu étais vidé de toute ta puissance magique, l'intensité du sortilège a été décuplée. "

J'essaye de parler, mais aucun son ne sort. J'avale difficilement ma salive et réussis à articuler:

" C'est … c'est permanant ? "

" Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, oui … "

Je perçois des sanglots dans sa voix, et ce n'est que maintenant que je prends conscience de la gravité de mon état. Je ne pourrais plus me débrouiller tout seul, du moins pas avant un petit moment. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, yeux qui me sont désormais inutiles, et je ne cherche pas à les retenir. Je sens Rémus me prendre dans ses bras, et tout en me serrant doucement, pleurer avec moi. Son étreinte me réconforte, car je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais seul, qu'il restera avec moi tant que j'aurais besoin de lui. Et Dieu seul sait combien j'allais avoir besoin de lui !

Je laisse mes pleurs se déverser, mes larmes couler le long de mes joues pour aller s'écraser sur ce que je devine être le haut d'un pyjama d'hôpital. Après quelques minutes, je me sépare de lui et me redresse tant bien que mal.

" Et les autres, comment vont-ils ? "

Il ne répond pas, et là je comprend que quelque chose ne vas pas. Il pose sa main sur mon bras, se voulant rassurant, mais je sens les tremblements qui la parcourent.

" Rémus, ils vont bien, n'est ce pas ? "

Ma voix doit trembler un peu, mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Je veux savoir comment vont mes amis, et je ne supporte pas le lourd silence qui semble planer sur la chambre. Je me rends compte que Dumbledore n'est plus là, je l'aurais entendu. Mais je chasse vite cette pensée de ma tête. J'attends encore quelques secondes la réponse de Rémus qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir. Mais elle ne vient pas. A tâtons, je trouve sa main et la serre gentiment.

" Je veux savoir Rémus, j'ai le droit de savoir."

" C'est Hermione et Ron … commence-t-il d'un voix chevrotante."

Cette fois, ma main serre la sienne plus fort, mes doigts se crispant tandis que mon cerveau refuse de comprendre ce que je viens d'entendre.

"… ils sont morts. Rémus a terminé sa phrase dans un murmure, tellement bas que j'ai du tendre l'oreille pour arriver à l'entendre."

" Non …. Ce n'est pas possible … tu te trompe …"

" J'aimerais bien … mais c'est la vérité. "

Je sens alors un gouffre en moi, comme si une partie de mon cœur, de mon âme éclataient en morceaux. Je me laisse retombé sur le lit, n'ayant même plus le courage de demander comment… comment c'est arrivé. Mes yeux deviennent humides pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes et les larmes se remettent à couler tandis que je gémis.

Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser, ils ne peuvent pas être ... ne plus être là. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à prononcer ce mot, si lourd de sens et de conséquences. Je sanglote et me perds dans mes souvenirs, le Troll, en première année, le Basilic en deuxième, la rencontre avec Sirius en troisième. Au souvenir de Sirius mon cœur se serre encore plus. Je n'attire que le malheur sur les gens que j'aime, et pour cela je voudrais que Rémus parte loin de moi. Tant pis si je me retrouve seul, j'ai accomplis ma tâche, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Il est si gentil qu'il ne partira pas, et je ne peux me résoudre à lui expliquer. Il ne comprendrai pas et resterai avec moi, tout simplement parce qu'il me considère comme son fils. J'ai envie de le presser contre moi, pour qu'il me console comme il l'a fait à la mort de mon parrain, à la mort de Neville, à celle d'Hagrid. Je frissonne en me rappelant ce jour horrible, gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

Flash back

Il y a une attaque à Poudlard, les Mangemorts arrivent par dizaines et encerclent le château, bloquant la sortie et cernant le parc. Ils veulent que Dumbledore se rende pour qu'ils puissent le livrer à leur maître. Pour le forcer à coopérer, des élèves de première et deuxième années ont été fait prisonniers, en tout une petite douzaine. Dumbledore se retrouve obligé d'accepter, il ne peut laisser ses élèves se faire massacrer.

Mais alors qu'il vient de prendre sa décision, Hagrid lance des sombrals sur les hommes cagoulés. Ceux-ci sont prit de panique en voyant ces créatures qui n'ont rien de sociable quand elles sont en colère. Tous peuvent les voir car, n'étant pas des mangemorts pour rien, ils ont tous donné la mort ou ont vu quelqu'un mourir.

Ils prennent la fuite sous les assauts des sombrals, mais au dernier moment l'un d'entre eux se retourne et lance le sort mortel à Hagrid.

Je le vois avec horreur tomber lentement, comme au ralenti, pour enfin s'écrouler au sol, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts. Je réussi à échapper à la poigne ferme de McGonagall et je me précipite vers mon ami. Je m'agenouille, et les larmes brouillant déjà ma vue, lui décroise les bras et le serre difficilement contre moi. Je lui parle doucement à l'oreille, ne voulant reconnaître qu'il est déjà trop tard.

"Allez Hagrid, s'il te plait, parles moi ! Tu as vu pire, relèves toi ! Hagrid ! "

Je le serre encore plus fort, continuant de lui parler pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il soit de nouveaux sur pieds.

Les mangemorts partis et les otages relâchés, il n'y avait plus que nous deux dans cette partie du parc, deux silhouettes s'étreignant dans l'obscurité. Du château, tous m'observent, je sens leurs regards fixés sur moi. Mes sanglots résonnent dans la nuit, et montent jusqu'aux cieux comme pour demander que l'âme si pure et bonne du garde chasse reste dans son corps. Rémus s'avance pour me ramener et permettre aux médicomages d'emporter le corps d'Hagrid. Je me laisse faire, plongé dans une sorte de transe. Je sens qu'on m'emmène à l'infirmerie, où je reste en état de choc durant plusieurs heures, impossible de penser autre chose qu'à Hagrid, avant de me remettre à pleurer doucement. Rémus est resté avec moi, il est le seul qui arrive à me calmer lorsque je suis dans cet état.

Fin du flash back

Le fait d'avoir repenser à la mort d'Hagrid fait redoubler mes pleurs. Rémus, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, me réconforte du mieux qu'il peut. Avec précaution, il m'allonge et je sens qu'il remet le drap sur moi. Je tente de stopper mes sanglots, à quoi servent ces pleurs ? Ça ne les fera revivre alors … Et puis ils n'auraient pas voulu me voir comme ça, misérable dans mon lit à les pleurer. Ils auraient sûrement préférés me voir soulagé de la mort de Voldemort et qui profite enfin de la vie. Mais sans eux, ça ne vaux même pas la peine d'essayer de m'amuser, j'aurais trop l'impression de les trahir, même si je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai.

Le sommeil finit par se manifester et je me sens partir doucement.

" Voyons, pourquoi refuses-tu ? Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas une offre avantageuse car le prix n'est pas un soucis …"

Encore plongée dans un demi-sommeil, je réussi à reconnaître la voix de Rémus. Mais je ne sais pas encore qui est son interlocuteur. Et puis, pourquoi parle-il de prix ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver une réponse à cette question, mon cerveau encore engourdi.

" Enfin, Rémus, imaginez un peu sa réaction ! Il ne peut pas m'encadrer, et vous voudriez que du jour au lendemain il me considère comme digne de confiance, comme apte à m'occuper de lui ? C'est tout simplement impossible. Ce n'est pas de mon opinion dont il s'agit, mais de celui d'Harry. C'est à lui de décider de ce qu'il veut faire, pas à nous. Vous lui demanderez lorsqu'il sera réveillé et vous me ferez parvenir sa répon…"

" Je suis déjà réveillé, je le coupe."

J'aime sa cette voix, elle est douce, et malgré les paroles franches et sûrement un peu dures à entendre quelques fois la gentillesse transparaît dans ses propos. Le ton est calme et posé, mais en même temps semble ne souffrir aucune réplique, la personne à qui appartient cette délicieuse voix parle doucement pour éviter de me réveiller. Je lui reconnaissant d'avoir pris ma défense auprès de Rémus, il ne veut pas prendre de décision avant de connaître mon avis, ce qui est une preuve d'honnêteté et de franchise. Cet homme doit vraiment être quelqu'un de bien.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de voir les yeux d'un aveugle, surtout que je ne saurais pas où "regarder". L'homme doit avoir lu dans mes pensées puisqu'il me place des lunettes sur le nez en me murmurant : "tu seras plus à l'aise avec ça". J'hoche faiblement de la tête, je me sens encore un peu fatigué. Je le remercie mentalement, de plus en plus surpris par cet homme qui semble si attentionner et pas du tout gêné par mon nouvel handicap. Cela me soulage, car sans en avoir conscience, j'ai beaucoup peur du regard des autres, surtout si je ne peux pas les voir. Sortant de mes pensées, je romps enfin le silence :

"Bonjour Rémus."

"Bonjour Harry. Tu vas mieux ? Je crois que tu n'as pas reconnu le jeune homme qui m'accompagne …"

"Non, en effet, je ne suis pas très habitué à me servir uniquement de mon ouï ", dis-je d'un ton d'excuse, très gêné de ne pas avoir reconnu cette personne qu'apparemment je connaît.

" Ce n'est pas grave du tout ", assure l'inconnu, et je sens mon cœur se desserrer de voir qu'il ne la pas mal prit. "Je pense que j'en serais incapable aussi", continue-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

J'esquisse un sourire, heureux de ne pas être pris de haut comme je le redoutais tant. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus alors que je continue :

" Mais je ne sais toujours pas à qui j'ai l'honneur"

" Je pense que tu ne vas pas très bien le prendre. Je m'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy. ( note d'Angycin : je m'excuse pour les délire de mon autre moi, Celymoony, je ne sais pas où elle va chercher tout ça … note de Celymoony : pff quelle inculte… désolé mais c'était trop tentant … oui oui je m'en vais !)

" Dra … Draco ? " Ce jeune home si gentil c'est, c'est Malefoy ? Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve ! Dites moi que je vais me réveiller !

" Et oui, c'est moi, je sais que j'ai changé mais à ce point … tu sais tout ce que je te disais, je ne le pensais pas. J'étais obligé de le faire."

"Oh … mais je m'en doutais"

Je me tourne vers Rémus, enfin vers l'endroit où je pense qu'il se trouve et lui demande :

" Mais de quoi parliez vous ? Pourquoi aviez vous besoin de mon avis ?

" Oh …. Et bien étant donné ta célébrité, toutes les infirmières que j'ai trouvées pour …

" Pour s'occuper de moi …"

"Oui, c'est ça, et bien elles étaient toute folles de toi et ne juraient que par ton nom. Je n'en ai donc engager aucune."

" S'il est vraiment indispensable que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi, pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas rester avec toi ? "

"Tu sais, il y aura certaines périodes où je devrais m'absenter … enfin tu me comprend."

"Bien sûr, je n'y avais pas pensé, je suis désolé."

"Voyons, ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'oublie quelque fois"

Je doute qu'il puisse oublier sa lycanthropie, mais je sens que la conversation dévie doucement du sujet, et que le nouveau n'est pas très agréable pour Rémus.

"Alors, tu disais que tu n'avais trouvé aucune infirmière…"

" Oui … et eu … c'est un petit peu délicat à annoncer …"

" Je lui ai fais part de mes compétence en la matière, et il a tout de suite penser que je pourrais m'occuper de toi. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?" le coupe Draco.

Mon cerveau est en ébullition. Il a reçu trop d'information d'un coup et refuse de fonctionner normalement (ndcelymoony : parce qu'il fonctionnait normalement avant ! ba ça alors…o0…oui bon ça va je vous laisse lire …). Bien sûr, je sais que Draco est gentil et qu'il n'a jamais été du côté de Voldemort, mais il n'a jamais été mon ami non plus. Et du jour au lendemain, comme ça, il deviendrait en quelque sorte ma nounou ? C'est un peu dur à avaler quand même ! J'ai ma fierté moi !

"Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu serais prêt à le faire ?" j'attends la réponse Draco qui fuse, comme si il n'y avait aucune autre alternative.

"Bien sûr ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, et maintenant mes études à Poudlard terminées, j'ai énormément de temps libre. Je le ferais avec plaisir.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enlève un poids de la poitrine, et je me rends compte seulement maintenant que j'avais bloqué ma respiration.

"Bien, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients …"

"Alors, c'est réglé ! Draco et toi vivrez dans un appartement que j'ai déjà acheté. Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira Harry, il est situé à la limite entre le Londres sorcier et le Londres moldu. Dès que tu sortira d'ici …"

" A propos Rémus, c'est quoi, "ici" ?"

"Ho, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te le dire hier. Tu es dans une chambre à St Mangouste. Quatrième étage, chambre 122."

"Je n'en demandais pas autant, mais quand est ce que je sors ? Je t'assure que je me sens très bien …"

"Le docteur n'est pas venu te voir hier parce que tu dormais, mais il passera aujourd'hui pour t'examiner. Il répondra mieux que moi à toutes tes questions et il est le seul à pouvoir dire quand tu sortira"

" D'accord, de toute façon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix" dis-je d'un ton résigné.

Draco éclate de rire, et je sens mon cœur chavirer à ce son si mélodieux. Je suis sûr que je ferrai n'importe quoi pour l'entendre rire à nouveau, il est si beau, empli de sincérité et il me redonne du courage pour continuer de me battre, ne pas laisser tomber.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu ris ? Moi ça ne m'amuse pas du tout de resté coincé ici !"

" Excuse moi, mais tu fais une de ces têtes ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas été souvent à l'infirmerie à Poudlard. Souvent par ma faute, je le reconnais ! Mais en contre partie, tu m'y envoyais aussi alors …"

" C'est vrai que je la connais par cœur ! Je m'y …"

Je m'interromps, me rendant compte de l'énormité que je viens de dire. Evidement que je serais obligé de m'y déplacer les yeux fermés ! Plus personne ne parle, et la pièce est envahie par un silence pesant et gênant.

" Tu pourrai peut-être essayer de trouver le médecin, Rémus. Plus vite il me verra, plus vite je sortirais.

"D'accord. Je reviens tout de suite, ne bougez pas"

Je l'entends partir, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le sol, puis le bruit d'une porte qu'il se referme.

"Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin de toute façon…"

J'ai marmonné cette phrase sans même faire attention au fait que Draco pouvait l'entendre. Et apparemment, il l'a entendu, puisqu'il s'assoit sur le lit et me prend la main. Je frisonne à ce contact mais il semble ne pas s'en rendre compte. Tout d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai très envie d'être dans ses bras, au moins pour savoir où je suis. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander, pour quoi est ce que je passerai ? Le pauvre petit aveugle qui réclame un câlin ? (bah nan il passerai pour Harry ki va faire un câlin à Draco ! et nous on serais content alors … hihi j'adore avoir tt pouvoir sur les persos !)

Ma main est toujours dans la sienne, et je la presse doucement, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien là. Il serre la mienne en réponse, puis je sens avec surprise son pouce caresser doucement le dos de ma main. La caresse est très légère, douce et si agréable. Il réussit à me faire frissonner pour la seconde fois. Alors je me dis qu'étant donné la gentillesse dont il a fait preuve à mon égard un peu plus tôt, il ne se moquera sûrement pas de moi si je lui demande de me prendre dans ses bras.

" Draco ?"

" Oui ?"

"Ça te dérangerais, enfin … tu … tu voudrais bien …

" Vas-y continue, je ne vais pas te manger !"

"Tu voudrais bien me prendre dans tes bras ?"

J'ai murmuré cette dernière phrase, dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'entende pas. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et je me sens horriblement gêné de lui avoir dit ça. J'attends sa réponse avec anxiété mais elle ne vient pas. Je suis sûr qu'il doit me regarder avec un air étonné. Je regrette de lui avoir sortit cette phrase si stupide, mais je me félicite pour la première fois de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je passe mes bras derrière-lui tandis qu'il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je pose ma tête dans son cou et je peux sentir son odeur, si particulière. Un mélange de fraîcheur et douceur ( tic-tac : c'est doux c'est frais et c'est mieux qu'un yéti waa je suis pété de rire ma phrase est tellement … waa ! très intellectuel je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir sortir un truc comme ça !)

Un mélange de fraîcheur et douceur, c'est si agréable, j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, loin de tous mes problèmes. Je suis si bien dans ses bras ! J'ai l'impression que rien de peut m'arriver. Et j'ai l'impression que le noir autours de moi est … et bien mois noir. Bien sûr je ne vois rien, mais c'est plus facile à supporter comme ça. Je me fais sûrement des films, mais je me complais dans l'idée que Draco m'aide à supporter l'obscurité. Évidemment, je ne lui dit pas, je n'ai pas très envie de passer pour un survivant trop sentimental ! Et puis ça ne fait que quelques instants qu'il s'est montré, si je puis dire parce que je n'ai rien vu, tel qu'il est vraiment.

Voili ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est des critiques je suis preneuse ! Et si c'est des compliments, là y'a pas photo lol !

A bientôt pour le chapitre II

Celymoony


	2. réveil difficile

Bonjour tout le monde ! voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de Harry et l'obscurité. je sais que l'attente a été trèèès longue et vous pouvez être sûrs que je suis vraiment désolé éè.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira pour me faire pardonner !

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R et je ne fait aucun bénéfice !

**Rating** : M ou R donc les mineurs et les personnes "trop" prudes, ceci n'est pas pour vous ! C'est aussi un slash, ce qui met en scène deux hommes qui ont une relation plus qu'amicale donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin !

**Resumé** : Harry est devenu aveugle et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Un certain blond va se faire un plaisir de l'aider.

**Un dernier avertissement, mieux vaut le dire deux fois qu'une : ceci est une fic qui contient des scène qui peuvent s'avérer choquantes pour certains en raison de leur caractère sexuel, et n'est pas du tout du tout mais du tout pour les homophobes !**

**RAR **

Petite grenouille : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et pou répondre à ta question, si Harry a accepter ce fait aussi vite c'est premièrement parce qu'il est déboussolé et pis, peut-être qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion comme ça non … ?

Kenken : umm … j'ai bien penser à menager un peu notre Ry au début mais … hey hey … on se refait pas Effectivement, peut-être qu'il ressent déjà plus que de l'amitié pour le blond mais … tu verras plus tard !

Vert emeraude : merci de m'avoir lu ! et pour la suite, là voilà !

Michat : et oui, je dirai même une personne très disposé à l'aider j'espère que tu vas aimer cette sorte d'aide !

Sahada : salut ! Harry n'est pas animagus, mais il aura peut-être un sepent par la suite, j'y réfléchis ! Merci pour l'idée en tout cas ! Pour la question de retrouver la vue, vous verrez dans les chapitre suivants !

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et d'avoir reviewer !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre II Réveil difficile

Soudain, un sentiment de vide m'envahit. Draco s'est éloigné de moi, mais il est resté sur le lit, je le sens assis à ma gauche. Je comprends la cause de cet éloignement subit lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

" Harry, je te présente le Dr Grilones. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi pendant que tu étais inconscient."

" Docteur.", dis-je en hochant la tête dans la direction où il devrait normalement se trouver.

" Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi que vous alliez mieux. Avec votre permission, je vais vous examiner pour vérifier que votre corps supporte bien le changement."

" Bien sûr"

Rémus prend la parole, nous de demandant de l'excuser car il a une course urgente à faire. Je l'entends partir et la porte se refermer derrière lui.

"Dois-je partir ou …"

Draco a pris la parole et semble hésiter sur le comportement à adopter.

" C'est comme vous le souhaitez, Mr Potter. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais c'est vous qui voyez"

" Reste Draco, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr…"

Il ne me répond pas mais reprend ma main dans la sienne. J'entends le docteur s'agiter autour du lit et prendre divers instruments. Il me retire les lunettes que Draco m'avait mises un peu plus tôt et il observe mes yeux. Il reste un bon moment à les regarder, et je sens qu'il agite quelque chose devant eux. Finalement, il me remet mes lunettes mais ne fait aucun commentaire et je serre un peu plus fort la main de Draco. Il pose son autre main sur mon bras et le caresse doucement, comme pour m'apaiser. En tout cas c'est l'effet que ça me fait. J'aime beaucoup la sensation de sa main sur moi, il a vraiment des mains très douces.

Je n'ai pas le temps de philosopher sur ses mains que le docteur me demande de m'asseoir. Je me redresse et il me soulève le haut de mon pyjama. Je sens le métal froid du stéthoscope sur ma poitrine et cela me surprend, je ne pensais pas que les sorciers utilisaient des méthodes moldus. Je demanderai à Rémus plus tard, je ne veux pas déranger le docteur avec mes questions.

Le médecin effectue encore quelques contrôles, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je ne pense qu'à la main de Draco posée sur mon bras. Elle ne bouge plus mais je sais qu'elle est toujours là.

Le docteur a enfin fini de m'ausculter et j'attends sa conclusion. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles je l'entends ranger son matériel, il prend enfin la parole.

" J'avais très peur que vous n'ayez reçu d'autres sorts dont les effets n'auraient été révélés qu'à votre réveil, mais je n'en ai détecté aucun. Mis à part votre cécité, voter corps n'a subit aucun dommage. Vous serez sûrement très fatigué pendant quelques jours, mais un peu de repos et vous serez de nouveaux sur pieds."

" Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de me faire recouvrer la vue ? Je ne sais pas, un contre sort ou quelque chose comme ça … "

" Je suis vraiment désolé Mr Potter, j'aurais voulu réussir mais il nous est impossible de faire cela. C'est un sort permanent et il n'existe aucun remède. Ceci dit, peut-être que quelqu'un trouvera un moyen d'annuler ce sortilège …"

" Il y a peut de probabilité, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Effectivement "

" Eh bien, merci beaucoup docteur. Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir d'après vous ? "

" Dès que vos affaires seront prêtes, si vous le désirez. C'est vous qui décidez, le propriétaire de St Mangouste m'a chargé de vous dire que vous pouviez rester dans votre chambre aussi longtemps qu'il vous sera nécessaire. "

"C'est vraiment très gentil à lui, mais je pense que plus vite je serai sorti mieux je me porterai. J'ai été assez souvent dans les hôpitaux pour le restant de ma vie ! "

" Vous avez sans doute raison. Et je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous tous. Vous avez fait de grand sacrifices, je m'en rends compte, et j'espère seulement que les autres sorciers en ont aussi conscience. "

" Vous savez, je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tout ces gens mourir à cause d'un fou à la face de serpent ! "

" En tout les cas, merci. "

" Vous n'en démordrez pas n'est ce pas ?

" Effectivement, je suis très têtu !"

Le docteur se met rire doucement, puis il me serre la main et je l'entends dire au revoir à Draco. Je le remercie une dernière fois avant de l'entendre sortir de la chambre. Draco se lève et je 'entends fermer la porte. Puis il revient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

" Tu veux rentrer le plus vite possible ou bien tu souhaites rester encore un peu ? "

" Draco ! Tu penses vraiment que je meurs d'envie de rester ici ? "

Il rigole doucement et je souris aussi, amusé de sa bonne humeur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est à toute épreuve. C'est impossible de ne pas avoir le moral avec lui ! Ça pourra se montrer pratique d'ailleurs pour les jours à venir … mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de penser à l'avenir.

" Je vais préparer tes affaires, enfin, le peu qu'il y a ici, et nous prendrons la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à notre appartement."

" C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup Draco, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part et ça me touche beaucoup "

" Ce n'est rien tu sais, je regrette énormément toutes ces années où j'étais forcé d'être désagréable avec toi, et je suis très heureux de voir que tu remarque que j'ai changé. "

Je l'écoute pendant quelques instants ranger diverses choses dans une valise. Puis il lance un sort de miniaturisation et je devine qu'il la glisse dans sa poche.

" Il va falloir que tu t'habilles. Je peux sortir si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler lorsque tu auras fini. Je t'ai donné une robe de sorcier, mais n'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin d'aide. "

" D'accord, merci. "

"Arrête de me remercier, je vais finir par rougir."

Draco avait essayé d'avoir l'air sérieux en disant cette phrase, mais je sais qu'il était gêné de tout ces remerciements. Il sort et je commence à me déshabiller. Je mets un certain temps à retirer ma chemise, mais j'enlève facilement le pantalon. Mais pour enfiler la robe, c'est une autre histoire ! Après plusieurs minutes, je fini par être habillé correctement, du moins je l'espère !

J'appelle Draco, qui rentre sans faire de commentaires sur ma tenue. J'en conclu que je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillé que ça. Il se place devant le lit, j'entends sa respiration régulière et légère dans le silence qui règne dans ma chambre. Je me redresse et me tourne de façon à avoir les pieds par terre.

" Tu veux que je t'aide ? "

" Oui, ça ne serai pas de refus ! "

Il me prend les mains et je me mets debout doucement. Je m'agrippe à ses bras, et je sais que je dois avoir l'air ridicule, mais c'est vraiment impressionnant. Il se place à côté de moi et je lui prends le bras. Je le tiens comme si c'était ma bouée de secours en pleine mer. Et il est un peu ça, sans lui je serai réellement noyé.

Il me mène jusqu'à la porte et me fais descendre doucement un petit escalier.

" On va prendre la cheminée du personnel, pour éviter la cohut de celle du grand hall. Et étant donné ta célébrité, je doute que l'on puisse y accéder avant quelques heures alors …"

" Tu as bien fait, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver devant plein de gens hystériques parce qu'ils ont vu ma cicatrice."

Il me guide jusqu'à une pièce très froide, l'air étant glacé à cause de l'usage fréquent de la poudre de cheminette. Il me conduit jusque dans l'âtre, je sens les cendres sous mes pieds et j'ai du mal à respirer. J'appréhende l'arrivée, déjà qu'en y voyant clair je me ramasse à chaque fois, alors là ça va être catastrophique ! J'entends Draco jeter la poudre dans la cheminée mais je suis trop concentré sur le fait de rester debout sans tomber que je n'entends pas l'adresse qu'il prononce. Je sens l'air tourbillonner autours de nous et des courants nous pousser dans tous les sens. Heureusement, Draco doit prendre très souvent ce moyen de transport car il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et me tient fermement, m'empêchant par la même occasion de me cogner.

Par contre, il ne sait pas encore comment faire pour ne pas tomber de la cheminée une fois arrivé à destination. Enfin, je le suppose car je me suis étalé sur lui après qu'il m'ait entraîné dans sa chute. Je sens son corps collé au mien et j'entends sa respiration saccadée. Je ne dis rien mais je ne bouge pas non plus. Je sens son regard posé sur moi tandis que j'apprécie le contact de nos deux corps. Je me décide enfin à bouger et je me dégage difficilement sur le côté. Je devine qu'il se relève, mais je ne bouge toujours pas.

" Tu espères passer la nuit pas terre ?"

Je reconnais dans sa voix un mélange de moquerie et d'amusement, et je décide de le faire enrager un peu.

" Exactement. Je suis très bien par terre et je compte y rester "

" Et tu crois que je vais te laisser là ? "

" Tu n'as pas trop le choix "

" Tu le penses vraiment ? J'ai toujours le choix figure-toi. Tu me connais mal, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai. Même lorsque je veux que tu bouges tes grosses fesses du plancher ! "

" Je n'ai pas de gros fesses ! Les tiennes par contre, dans mon souvenir, elles n'étaient pas très légères …"

" Alors comme ça tu les regardait assez longtemps pour les graver dans ta mémoire et en faire la description un an après ? "

" Oh, ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient passionnantes, mais c'était toujours mieux que celles de Crabbe et Goyle.

" Je prend ça comme un compliment"

" Mouai, on peut voir ça comme ça "

" Attends, ne me dis pas que mon cul n'est pas à tomber ? "

" Il y a un an, ce n'était pas terrible, mais c'est vrai que tu as peut-être changé, j'aurais du mal à le dire." J'ai finit ma phrase avec un ton qui se voulait léger, mais il a bien vu que je n'étais pas ce qu'il y avait de plus gai (mais si le pitit Harry il est gay mais là il é triste enfin jme comprend lol !).

" Eh ! Alors, tu te lèves où je suis obligé de venir te chercher ! "

Le changement de sujet, pas cramé ! Mais je joue le jeu et je lui réponds d'un ton enfantin.

" Nan. Bougerais pas ! "

" Ah oui ? "

" Oui oui oui !"

Je croise les bras, et ne pouvant lui lancer de regards insolant (bah oui c'est un peu dur …), je lui tire la langue.

" Mr Harry Potter, vous êtes un vrai gamin."

" Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est celui qui dit ki l'est ! "

" Nan mais je rêve ! Tu m'as pas sortit une phrase aussi nulle que ça quand même !"

" Hum… ok je retire ce que j'ai dit ! "

" Mais tu ne t'est toujours pas levé ! Allez dépêche toi n va pas y passer la nuit ! "

" NAN "

" À tes risques et périls ? "

" À mes risques et périls !"

Draco s'approche doucement de moi, et j'attends pour savoir ce qu'il à l'intention de faire. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, je suis désavantagé ! Tout d'un coup, il me prend dans ses bras. Je suis tellement surpris que j'oublie de me débattre. Je me souviens soudain que je viens de me faire avoir et je me mets à gigoter dans tout les sens. Mas il me tient fermement et je fini par laisser tomber, je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver une seconde fois par terre. Quoique s'il est allongé sur moi … je chasse cette idée saugrenue de ma tête, c'est quand même Draco, il n'aimerait sûrement pas que j'aime être sur lui. Et comme en plus il est hétéro… aucune chance. Même si moi ça ne me dérangerait ABSOLUMENT pas qu'il fantasme sur moi, je ne pense pas que se soit le cas. C'est vrai que je l'observe depuis notre septième année à Poudlard, et qu'il a un corps à damner un saint. C'est vrai aussi que j'ai longtemps espéré qu'il me remarque pour autre chose que mon nom et mes origines, malgré le fait qu je savais qu'il était obligé d'avoir ce comportement avec moi, cela me faisait mal lorsqu'il se payait ma tête. Mais je dois me faire à l'idée qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il veuille faire quelque chose avec moi, surtout que maintenant c'est ma "nounou" ! Mais pour l'instant, il est trop fort pour moi. Ça me fait mal au cœur de l'avouer mais il a gagné. Je me pelotonne contre lui et il me serre contre son cœur. Je suis si bien que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Il pousse une porte avec son pied et peu après me pose sur ce qui semble être un lit. Je m'allonge et je lui dis :

" T'as raison je vais plutôt squatter ici ! "

" Tu vas pas rester ici quand même ! "

" Bah …. si !"

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et murmure un "c'est pas vrai" désespéré. Je rigole doucement et il s'allonge de tout son long. Je me colle contre lui, un peu pour me faire pardonner et beaucoup pour être contre lui. A ma grande surprise, il passe un bras par-dessus moi et me tient contre lui dans un geste qui parait protecteur.

Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, j'ai l'impression, je sais que je me répète, d'être en sécurité dans un monde à part où il n'y a que Draco et moi. Dans un monde où on ne serait pas dérangé et où l'on pourrait tranquillement se tenir l'un contre l'autre. Je continue de penser quelques minutes avant de revenir sur terre.

" Draco ? "

" mmh ? "

" ça … ça te déranges quand je me colle contre toi ? Enfin, je veux dire que je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis et… "

" ça ne me dérange pas du tout en fait …"

" … je pensais que tu n'aurais pas osé me le dire donc si sa te dérange tu n'hésite… "

" … j'aime beaucoup quand tu est près de…"

" … pas à me le dire ça ne me vexera pas."

" … moi donc tu peux je faire aussi souvent que tu veux."

Nous avons fini nos phrases en même temps et je me mets à rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il me suis dans mon fou rire et nous nous retrouvons tout les deux à nous tordre de rire sur le lit.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtons enfin, j'ai du mal à respirer tellement je suis essoufflé. Et ma respiration se coupe pour de bon lorsque je sens Draco se coller de lui même contre moi et poser sa tête sur mon torse. Je pose doucement ma main sur ses cheveux, redoutant un rejet de sa part. mais il ne dis rien et semble apprécier le contact. Je caresse lentement ses cheveux blonds, car je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est pas fait de coloration. Il grogne de satisfaction et je souris sans qu'il puisse le savoir. Même sans le voir, il m'attendrit et je sais que mes sentiments à son égard n'ont pas changé. Je l'aime toujours autant mais lui ? Et je ne vais certainement pas lui poser la question, cela fait à peine une journée que nos relations sont devenues bonnes et je ne veux pas tout planter maintenant. Une fois de plus, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder. Je repense à nos années à Poudlard, à cette guerre entre les maisons qui m'empêchait d'être avec Draco. Je revoie Hermione comme si c'était était hier, nous demandant de prospecter pour la S.A.L.E, et Ron qui s'entraînait comme un fou pour garder son poste de gardien dans l'équipe. Je revois nos séances, pendant que j'envoyais le souaffle à Ron pour qu'il le bloque, Hermione révisait, assise dans les gradins.

Je nous revois dans la salle sur demande, organisant des fêtes dès que l'occasion se présentait, et même Hermione se laissait aller à l'ambiance. Et après, nous retournions tout les trois dans leur salle commune de préfet en chef, où nous parlions jusqu'à plus d'heure et où nous rigolions à ne plus pouvoir parler. Nous étions inséparables, toujours tout les trois, sauf bien sûr pendant les sorties en amoureux de Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient décidé de se marier deux ans après leur sortie de Poudlard. Mais ils n'en ont pas eu le temps.

Des larmes coulent silencieusement sur mon visage alors que je me souviens de tous ces moments de bonheur qui n'existeront plus. J'essaie de retenir mes larmes et de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais c'est peine perdue. Ma main s'est arrêtée et je sens que Draco se redresse. Il essuie les larmes qui se sont attardées sur ma joue, puis la caresse doucement. Je pose une main sur la sienne et il les pose sur le lit. Il la tient toujours serrée dans la sienne et prend doucement la parole.

"Tu veux en parler ? Tu n'es pas obligé et je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas …"

" Si, t'as raison … ça me ferait du bien d'en parler "

Je respire un bon coup, le temps de reprendre mon souffle, de rassembler mes idées et surtout de ma calmer. Après quelques secondes, je commence à parler.

" Ça me fait bizarre de penser que je ne les reverrais plus. Je parle de Ron et Mione. Ils avaient prévu de se marier l'année prochaine et je devais être le parrain de leur premier enfant. Il se serait appelé Jack et … il ne naîtra jamais. C'est horrible de penser qu'ils sont morts. Ils avaient tellement mérité d'être enfin heureux tout les deux, et ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. J'ai du mal à réaliser que je ne leur parlerais plus jamais. Je veux dire, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble et tout d'un coup je me retrouve sans eux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore dans leur appart et qu'à tout moment ils vont m'appeler pour et qu'on aille se balader. En fait, je ne veux pas l'admettre. "

J'attends sa réponse, et je réalise que je n'ai eu aucun mal à lui parler avec franchise. Je m'attendais plutôt à avoir des difficultés à parler de mes sentiments avec Draco, mais apparemment non.

" Tu sais, c'est normal que tu mettes du temps à admettre tout ça. Après tout, tu as appris un tas de choses perturbantes en quelques minutes. "

" Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire. Et en plus, je me réveille en apprenant, outre mon handicap et les faits concernant Mione et Ron, que je vais vivre avec celui que je considérais comme, non pas un ennemie mais une personne très agréable non plus ! "

" Clair, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ne m'ai pas encore frappé, j'étais sur que tu ne me supporterais pas plus de quelques minutes ! "

" Ouai, j'ai été surpris moi aussi. Je savais que tu avais changé, mais pas à ce point. Enfin, que veux dire que je ne pensais pas que tu t'occuperais aussi bien de moi. En fait je n'ai jamais pensé que tu te serais occupé de moi !"

" Moi non plus, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème, au contraire. "

" Au contraire ? Qu'est ce que tu entends par 'au contraire' ? "

" Et bah, j'aime bien être avec toi quand on a des contacts 'normaux' on va dire, et j'ai longtemps voulu passer du temps avec toi mais c'était un peu dur. "

"Moi aussi j'aime bien quand on est tout les deux. C'est vraiment bizarre qu'au bout de tant d'année de guerre inutile entre nous deux, on ai jamais pris le temps de bien se connaître. Je veux dire, c'est sûr que c'était difficile avec ton père et tout ça, mais on pouvait toujours être discret. Et au lieu de ça on passait notre temps à s'insulter."

" C'est vrai qu'on a pas vraiment fait beaucoup d'effort l'un envers l'autre, mais le plus important c'est qu'on le fasse maintenant qu'on en a l'occasion."

Je souris sans qu'il le voie, enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Je ferme les yeux et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée qui m'accueille doucement, presque avec tendresse.

Voila voila 

Um, je ne vais pas vous demander de me laisser des reviews mais un marque des votre passage (oui je sais c'est pareil mais … bon …) Juste un petit geste pour m'encourager à écrire à la suite, parce que j'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour ce qui va leur arriver à nos pitits shiris !

Faites moi part de vos suggestions pour la suite (trèèès important ),de vos critiques, remarques, conseils ou autres, si cela me remonte le moral ou m'aide à m'améliorer c'est le bienvenue, même si c'est négatif !

En attendant le prochain chap. gros bisous à toute et tous !

Celymoony


	3. Apprentissage

Titre : Harry et l'obscurité 

**Auteur** : Celymoony

**Rating** : R (ou M si vous y tenez … berk)

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer** : rien moi tout à JKR. Je ne touche rien et j'éris pour mon simple plaisir et celui des autres. Sniff … rien à moi !

Homophobes cette fic n'est pas pour vous ! cette fic parle d'une relation entre deux hommes et contient des scène explicites de sexe donc mineurs vous n'êtes pas censés être là ! sur ce …amie slasheuses (slasheur ?) bonne lecture !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien le chapitre 3 … je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le 4 mais bon … les vacances s'est fait pour dormir non ? J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre j'étais de bonne humeur quand je l'ai écrit je pense que ça se voit un peu … pauvre Harry quand même … mais enfin vous verrez si vous lisez ! 

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer ça me fait vraiment très plaisir vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez à quel point !

RAR : 

**Severia ROGUE** : voila la suite ; ) j'espère qu'elle te plaira … gros bisoux

**Lyly** : merci pour ta review et pour la suite elle est là !

**Mily Black** : coucou ! ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! si le chapitre te parait mieux, c'est peut-être parce que je l'ai un peu modifier … Je voulais t'envoyer le 3 mais tu n'était pas souvent connecter … éè sniff … en tout cas merci de tes conseils ils sont vraiment très utiles et c'est un peu grâce à toi que je continue cette fic ! Je t'adore et je te fais de gros gros bisous !

Dop : salut ! merci d'avoir lu et reviewer ça me fait très plaisir. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu commence la fic ! Surtout si tu as plein d'idées … ça promet lol ! Moi aussi j'aurais envie de serrer Harry dans mes bras, mais j'aurais aussi très envie d'être une petite infirmière … ! Je ne sais pas si il apprécierait mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je suis contente que tu aimes Harry et Draco, moi aussi je préfère largement Draco comme ça ! A bientôt sur msn ! gros bisous ! 

**Remissia** : merci pour ta review tout d'abord. Je suis contente que la façon dont j'écrive te plaise, et si il n'y a pas de flash-back c'est pour la simple raison que je n'aime pas trop ça . merci de tes compliments sur la façon dont ma fic est rédigée ça me fait très très plaisir ! Pour la fic "pourquoi ? pourquoi moi ?" je ne te promet ien mais je vais essayer de ménager notre petit dray … je tiens à sa santé mentale quand même lol. Je suis à peu près sûr que ce ne sera pas un darkarry parce que je ne l'imagine pas trop comme ça … enfin on verra ! gros kiss !

**Yoyo** : mon chiri n'a moi ! je suis vraiment vraiment super heureuse que tu lise mes fics ! ton avis me manquais ! et oui, y'a de la drague dans l'air mais … faut pas le dire trop fort y'en a qui sont pas encore au courant ( louche vers Harry et dray ) pas trop fort ! je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les chapitres soient toujours meilleures que les précedent mais je ne promet rien. gros bisous mon chtit chéri et à très très bientôt !

**Merci à tous pour vos review et … place au chapitre ! (enfin … lol)**

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Chapitre III : apprentissage 

Harry se retourna dans le lit et essaya de trouver un peu de chaleur. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la place à coté de lui était vide, source de la perte de chaleur. Il tendit l'oreille et se rendit vite à l'évidence, il était seul dans la chambre.

Il se redressa difficilement et, l'esprit encore embrumé, chercha à tâtons la table de nuit sur laquelle aurait du se trouver ses lunettes. Il chercha quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il n'en portait plus désormais. Du moins, pas les mêmes qu'autrefois …

Il tenta de capter un bruit, ne serait ce qu'un effleurement ou un murmure, et entendit au bout de deux minutes de silence pesant un léger sifflement. Il voulu se lever et se diriger vers la porte, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre ! Alors, il se résigna à appeler son colocataire.

Celui-ci arriva peu de temps après, le souffle court et les joues rougies par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour gravir le plus vite possible les marches qui le séparaient d'Harry.

" Bonjour ! _Enfin_ réveillé à ce que je vois ! " dit Draco d'un ton ironique en insistant bien sur le _enfin._

" Très observateur Malefoy ! Tu t'améliores ! Dis-moi, où étais-tu pour être essoufflé comme ça, on dirai que tu viens de courir le 400 mètres tellement tu respire fort ! " Répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique." J'entends les battements de ton cœur d'ici ! "

" Si tu le prends comme ça … "

Draco se retourna et ferma violemment la porte. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, s'éloignant petit à petit. Tout en se relevant, Harry grommela quelque chose où il était question de "blondinet susceptible" et de "vraiment aucun sens de l'humour". Mais maintenant, il savait à peu près où se trouvait la sortie ! Il se levas doucement, et les mains tendues devant lui pour détecter un éventuel obstacle, il alla jusqu'au bout du lit. Après l'avoir contourné, il avança à tâtons droit devant lui, espérant trouver un mur qui pourrait le guider.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put deviner la présence d'une valise qui traînait par là et il s'effondra de tout son long par terre, tombant comme une masse.

Dans la maison retentirent alors des hurlements de rage et un chapelet d'injure à faire pâlir Peeves.

Les cris perçants d'Harry firent faire un bond de surprise à Draco qui en lâcha son bol de céréales. Sans se préoccuper des débris de son bol, Draco se précipita dans l'escalier et moins de trois secondes et demi plus tard, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la chambre qu'il avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt.

" Harry ! Ca va bien ? " Il avait presque crier sa phrase, mais il s'était retenu au dernier moment, pour la survie des oreilles du pauvre Harry (faudrait pas qu'en plus il devienne sourd … lol). Mais la nervosité transparaissait tout de même dans sa voix.

" Aussi bien qu'un mec qui vient de s'exploser royalement la tête par terre ! Bien sûr que non, ça va pas ! Après tout, pourquoi ça irait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'aller bien ? Rien ! Donc je ne vais PAS bien ! "

Harry ne s'adressait pas vraiment à Draco, et celui-ci le comprit tout de suite.

" Désolé, c'est une question qui sort toute seule …"

" Nan, c'est moi, je m'excuse. Je te dis que des conneries depuis tout à l'heure ! " dit Harry d'une voix basse, baissant la tête d'un air penaud.

" Peut-être, mais je n'aurais pas du te laisser te débrouiller tout seul … "

" Roh c'est bon, on arrête là ! Tu m'aides ? "

Draco acquiesça et aida aussitôt Harry à se redresser. Il laissa son bras autours de sa taille et le guida jusqu'à la porte, puis jusqu'à l'escalier. Ils descendirent les marches doucement, les une après les autres. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cuisine/salle-à-manger, et Draco força le brun à s'asseoir dans un canapé hum… très moelleux.

Le blond prit immédiatement la parole :

" Bon. Alors quand tu es à l'entrée, tu as le long du mur à ta gauche un buffet, une fenêtre et une armoire. Après tu trouve le bar et en le longeant lui aussi tu arrive à l'ouverture pour la cuisine américaine. De l'autre côté de cette ouverture, tu retrouves le mur et à quinze pas de ce même mur, en direction de l'entrée, il y a la table. Tu es assis dans le canapé qui se trouve environ à une vingtaine de pas vers la droite en partant de la table. Tu arrives à visualiser à peu près ou non ? "

" Moui, mais se serait quand même mieux si je pouvais compter les pas à faire et me repérer en marchant deux ou trois fois entre chaque meubles. "

Draco obéit et lui reprit le bras, lui faisant faire consciencieusement le tour de la pièce, toucher chacun des objets, retenir leurs emplacements et noter mentalement le nombres de pas qui séparaient chaque chose.

Après quelques minutes, Harry était capable de se déplacer seul dans la pièce et de trouver presque tous les objets qu'elle contenait. Il se dirigea vers la table et s'assit presque sans difficulté sur une des chaises. Un courant d'air glacé le fit frissonner et il souhaita boire quelque chose de bien chaud au plus vite.

" Tu prends quoi le matin d'habitude ? " demanda Draco d'une vois lointaine.

Harry, qui s'était à moitié endormis sur sa chaise, sursauta brutalement en écarquillant les yeux, ce qui ne l'aida guère à mieux y voir.

" Hein quoi ? Oh c'est toi Draco désolé je m'étais endormis."

"Je te demandais ce que tu voulais manger " répéta le blond d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

" Bah … euh … je mange pas trop normalement mais là j'ai trop faim je prendrais bien du café avec des croissants. C'est possible ? "

" Non mais tu crois quoi ? Evidemment que c'est possible, après tout je suis le graaand Draco Malefoy ! Ne l'oublie pas non plus ! "

" Comme si ça pouvait s'oublier ! Franchement … "

Harry secoua la tête avec résignation, soupirant d'un air faussement las. Puis il reprit, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

" Alors ces croissants, est ce que j'ai une chance de les avoir aujourd'hui ou je reviens la semaine prochaine ?

Draco grogna mais ne releva pas. Il se retourna aussitôt pour rassasier son protégé. Il s'affaira quelques minutes puis, en seulement quelques mouvement de baguette, présenta de beaux croissants bien dorés ( ndC :baaave ) dans une assiette, accompagné d'une tasse de café fumante.

Il posa le tout sur la table, en face d'Harry. Puis une question le frappa en pleine face : comment allait-il faire pour qu'Harry mange tout seul ? Il ne le laissera jamais le faire manger, il était bien trop fier pour cela et en plus il détestait être assisté et dépendre de quelqu'un. Mais comment pourrait-il y arriver seul ? Et même si pour l'instant, ils restaient dans la maison, plus tard Harry finirait par sortir et il serait forcément gêné pour manger et se débrouiller pendant les dîner ou déjeuner mondains !

Soudain, il eut un flash. Une idée de génie comme on dit, une illumination. Mais pour que cela marche, ce qui était fort peu probable, il faudrait qu'ils atteignent un niveau très élevé de … il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Dumbledore au plus vite ! Et à Rogue aussi, il leur serait sûrement d'une aide précieuse …

Mais en attendant, ça ne réglait pas le problème de ces mignons petits croissants qui ne demandait qu'à être mangés ! (ndC : sauvez les croissants ! laissez-les moi …. lol)

" Harry ? Ça ne va pas beaucoup te plaire, mais il y a comme qui dirait un problème …"

" Humm ? " demanda le principal concerné d'un ton très pertinent et plein de répartit.

" Comment on va faire pour … enfin pour que tu mange quoi ? "

" Oups … n'avais pas pensé à ça … j'en ai aucune idée ! "

" Alors excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution, du moins pour l'instant … "

Draco contourna la table et se plaça derrière Harry, lequel resta parfaitement immobile, guettant le moindre geste de Draco. Celui-ci prit la main droite de Harry dans la sienne et la posa sur un des croissants de l'assiette. Puis il lui fit toucher et repérer les autres viennoiseries, et enfin il lui fit saisir la tasse de café brûlant.

" Voila … en gros tu as trois croissants dans une assiette et à la gauche de celle-ci il y a ton café. Je pense que tu peux y arriver seul maintenant. "

" Mmh … oui je pense aussi … "

Harry hésitait à demander à Draco s'il pouvait le laisser. Il n'était pas sûr que le blond comprendrait son besoin d'être seul, mais il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise en sachant que Draco le regardait. Il savait qu'il serait plus ou moins ridicule, et ne voulait absolument pas être vu dans cette situation. Bien sûr, Draco avait changé, il n'était plus le même gosse arrogant et prétentieux de leurs études mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point il était dépendant de lui et qu'il lui était difficile de faire certaines choses seul.

" Il faut que j'aille parler à un ami. Je reviens dès que j'ai fini, ne t'en fais pas. Je peux te laisser cinq minutes ? "

Harry soupira, soulagé ne pas avoir eu à demander à Draco de partir pour que celui-ci le fasse. Il acquiesça et attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer pour souffler, souriant malgré lui.

Harry hésita, puis il posa sa main droite sur la table et chercha à ttons l'assiette. Après l'avoir trouvé, il saisit l'un des croissants et le porta à sa bouche. Il savoura son goût chaud et fondant sous la langue, contrastant avec le croustillant de la première couche ( ndC je veux des croissaaaants ! éè ).

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il avança ses deux mains dans l'espoir de trouver la tasse de café qui l'attendait. Il la trouva et la pris précautionneusement dans ses deux mains, priant pour ne pas en renverser. Il avala deux longues gorgées du liquide chaud et apprécia pleinement la sensation de chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. Il but encore quelques gorgées mais s'arrêta un moment, la gorge en feu. Le café était vraiment très chaud.

Soudain, il entendit un claquement sec venant de sa droite. Il sursauta et renversa ce qui restait dans sa tasse sur son pantalon. Il hurla de douleur, évidement il fallait que le café soit encore brûlant ! Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à sautille sur place sous l'effet de la douleur. (ndC : non mais non bien sûr ce n'est pas du tout inspiré d'une expérience personnel ! je suis pas douée mais il y a des limites … non ?)

Malheureusement (ou heureusement ça dépend si on est sadique ou non …) il n'avait pas mit de chaussettes avant de descendre. Bon, s'aurait pu être sans importance mais évidement, il fallut qu'il marche, ou plutôt sautille, sur les débris du bol de Draco.

Il hurla de plus belle, se cassant les cordes vocales alors que sa voix partait dans les aigus. Il arrêta aussitôt et s'étala pour la deuxième fois de la journée par terre.

" Putain de merdeuuuuuuuuuu !"

La porte s'ouvrit violement et Draco apparut, cette fois-ci sans hurlements ou souffle saccadé. Il avait quand même retenue la leçon !

Il regarda Harry, haussa un sourcil que le brun ne put voir et se dirigea machinalement vers le hibou qui s'était mangé le mur en essayant de passer par la fenêtre. Le pauvre était tout sonné et ne cessait de tourner en rond. Il détacha la lettre et la mit dans sa poche avant de se retourner vers le brun qui venait de prendre la parole :

" Ça te dérangerais de m'aider ?"

" Hum … laisse moi réfléchir à la question … bon je crois que je vais faire un effort pour cette fois. "

Il alla vers Harry, contourna les morceaux de bol qui jonchait le sol et aida le brun à se redresser. Il le mena jusqu'au canapé où celui-ci d'effondra comme une masse.

" Alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? "

" J'ai juste renversé du café brûlant sur moi, je suis sûr que je suis brûlé au troisième degré, je me suis coupé avec je sais pas quoi par terre et je me suis explosé le dos par terre. Et oui, je suis encore et toujours en vie, merde alors … "

Harry prit un air désespéré, un drôle d'air sur le visage, entre le désespoir et l'amusement. Draco, quant à lui, se retenait à grande peine de rire. Il pouffait silencieusement, mais Harry n'était pas sourd non plus. Il se renfrogna et dit d'une voix vexée et lourde de reproche :

" Ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu. Surtout quand on souffre, c'est génial de pouvoir compter sur son _ami_ pour nous aider… "

Draco s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et le fixa, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

" Tu me considère comme ton ami ? "

Harry devint subitement rouge et balbutia pendant quelques instants avant de réussir à faire une phrase correcte. Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela craquant, la timidité d'Harry et sa naïveté le touchaient plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

" Bah avec tout ce qui se passe tu vois, je pensais … je pensais qu'on pourrait devenir amis … "

" Waouh ! Ça fait bizarre quand même, mais tu sais rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir ! "

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire éclatant, il souriait autant que sa petite bouche le lui permettait.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Pas de fin sadique … je suis gentille aujourd'hui ! J'ai une question importante à vous poser : peut-être que vous avez remarquer que ce chapitre est au passé contrairement au deux autres. Dois-je continuer au passé ou au présent ? J'hésite beaucoup donc votre avis est le bienvenue … vous savez comment me le faire savoir ! C'est pareil pour d'éventuelles critiques ou remarques. Merci !

Bisous et à bientôt Celymoony 


	4. Au feu les pompiers

**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R et je ne fais aucun bénéfice !

**Rating** : M ou R donc les mineurs et les personnes "trop" prudes, ceci n'est pas pour vous ! C'est aussi un slash, ce qui met en scène deux hommes qui ont une relation plus qu'amicale donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin !

**Resumé** : Harry est devenu aveugle et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Un certain blond va se faire un plaisir de l'aider.

**Un dernier avertissement, mieux vaut le dire deux fois qu'une : ceci est une fic qui contient des scène qui peuvent s'avérer choquantes pour certains en raison de leur caractère sexuel, et n'est pas du tout du tout mais du tout pour les homophobes !**

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde ! D'abord je m'excuse pour le temps que je met à updater, mais je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment et pourtant croyez-moi je fais du mieux que je peux. Faut croire que ça suffit pas lol … donc voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Et merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, c'est vraiment motivant ! Merci beaucoup !

RAR

**Severia ROGUE** : voui ils sont chous je les adore lol ça se voit non ? et voila la suite ! kiss

**Petite grenouille** : je pense que je vais laisser au présent, mais je ne garantis rien lol je suis instable … je ne lâche pas et je compte bien continuer ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre ! gros bisous

**Hewigelol** : salut ! toi aussi tu te fais réveiller le matin pendant les vacs lol je te comprends ! Soyons solidaires contre les réveils forcés lol … sinon voila la suite je ne poste pas de façon régulière j'aimerais bien mais il faut que l'inspi soit là et ce n'est pas toujours le cas lol ! Zibouxx (lol j'adore !)

**Lo hana ni** : et voila la suite ! j'espère que tu l'aimera aussi !

**Ange humain** : salut ! oui, c'est vrai que Draco n'est pas souvent aussi serviable mais ça va peut-être changer … là Harry est attendrissant et mignon tout plein (!) donc Dray et tout gentil aussi mais ça chauffera par la suite … merci de ta review et j'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre. Bizz

**Hisokaren** : kikoo ma puce ! contente de voir que tu aimes lol ! oui, je suis sadique de les avoir mis avec des escalier et tout et tout mais bon … c'est ma véritable nature d'être sadique lol tu me comprends je suis sûre …c'est triste pur Ron et Hermione mais bon … il le fallait … enfin c'est surtout triste pour Hermione lol tu connais mon avis sur Ron ces temps ci kissouxx !

**Egwene Al' Vere** : voila la suite ! merci pour ton conseil sur les temps mais je crois que je vais rester au présent. Merci quand même ! kiss !

**Mini puce06** : voila la suite donne moi ton avis s'il te plait, est ce que c'est dérangeant e fait que se soit écrit au présent ? moi j'aime bien … merci pour ton avis ! ils sont trop mimi je les aimeuuuu lol ! kiss !

**Julie** : je ne pense pas qu'il retrouve la vue mais bon … on verra bien ! je suis contente que ça te plaise, voila le chapitre 4 !

**fantasy112** : je l'ai finalement fait au présent je trouve que ça fait plus vivant ! mais de toute façon tu as la suite lol ! et tu as raison, les goûts et les couleurs …. Kiss !

**CHAPITRE IV Au feu les pompiers …**

Nous sommes enfin amis ! C'est officiel ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment…

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il a refusé de me serrer la main. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi perdu et décontenancé dans mon univers où tout m'était du.

Quand j'y repense, je suis soulagé qu'il ne l'ai pas serré. Je parle de ma main. Vous suivez oui ou non ? Bon je reprends.

Si on était devenus amis, j'aurai forcément influencé son point de vue sur Voldemort et les Moldus. Il n'aurait pas vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres de mon cul il y quelques temps seulement et mon père serait encore en vie. Ça aurait été dommage de l'empêcher d'aller jouer en enfer à celui-là…

J'en frissonne quand je pense à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait basculé du côté obscur de la force… Oui je regarde des films moldu et alors ! Si je dis que j'ai changé, c'est que j'ai changé ! D'ailleurs dans celui là le méchant Dark-Quelquechose n'était pas très flippant comparé à Voldemort. Pauvre moldus, si seulement ils savaient… Ce serait la fin des haricots géant vert ! Mais je m'égare là.

Quand lupin m'a annoncé qu'il était devenu aveugle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me proposer pour l'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai senti qu'il fallait que je le fasse, s'était plus fort que moi. Je sais depuis longtemps que je ne le considère pas comme un ennemi - puisque j'étais secrètement dans le même camp que lui - mais comme une personne avec qui j'aimerai devenir ami.

Et c'est chose faite maintenant ! Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. A part bien sûr la mort de mon père et celle de Voldychou. Mais je n'ai pas non plus voulu m'imposer à Harry, parce qu'après tout, il ne me supportait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a accepté, mais peut-être que plus tard je lui demanderai.

Je me demande à quoi il pense. Peut-être qu'il est lui aussi content d'être ami avec moi ? Ce serait possible, il avait l'air tellement heureux quand j'ai accepté le fait que l'on soit amis. Comme si j'allai refuser ! Je suis con, mais pas à ce point quand même…

Bon c'est pas que le silence devient pesant mais personne ne parle là… Aller je me lance, il va pas me bouffer… enfin je crois. Mais c'est plus teigneux qu'on le pense les Gryffis !

" Tu veux que je te fasse faire le tour de l'appart ? Il est sur deux étages Lupin n'a vraiment pas lésiné sur les moyens… "

" Il n'aurait pas dû. Enfin, je le rembourserai après. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire oui, je veux bien. "

Il se lève et je me dépêche d'aller à ses côtés pour lui prendre discrètement le bras. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, c'est bon. J'ai toujours peur qu'il me repousse quand je le touche. La boule qui s'était formée dans mon estomac s'en va, c'est comme si on m'ôtait un poids dont j'ignorai l'existence. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ce poids ? Mon corps se révolte, je n'aime pas trop ça…

Doucement, nous sortons de la pièce et arrivés dans le couloir, je commence à lui décrire l'environnement. Je lui explique la disposition de l'appart qui selon moi, ressemble quand même beaucoup à une petite maison. Je l'aime bien d'ailleurs cet appart. Il est simple, contrairement au manoir dans lequel j'ai grandi. Mais surtout, il est lumineux, je trouve ça important qu'il y ai beaucoup de lumière. Ça rend l'ambiance moins lourde et je ne peux pas supporter les endroits étouffants. Là, il y a une impression de netteté et de propreté assez surprenante.

Je montre à Harry le rez-de-chaussée, avec son salon/salle à manger, sa terrasse qui donne sur le parc de la résidence et une chambre d'ami, qui ne devrait pas tarder à servir je pense.

Après avoir gravi lentement l'escalier, il découvre la salle de bain, les deux chambres mitoyennes, la bibliothèque et une salle qui pourra servir de salle de sport, de détente ou tout ce qui nous passera par la tête. Je trouve ça quand même un peu lourd de la part de Rémus d'avoir fait installer une bibliothèque alors qu'Harry ne pourra pas s'en servir. Mais à part ce détail, la déco est superbe et les couleurs choisies sont agréables et douces. Même si ça ne change rien pour Harry, c'est quand même mieux de vivre dans un bel appart que dans un truc immonde.

" Tu peux descendre Draco, je vais continuer à déambuler pour m'habituer un peu. Je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de toi ne t'inquiète pas. "

J'hésite quand même à le laisser seul, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse mal ou qu'il se fasse quoique ce soit qui l'abîme. Pas envie d'avoir un Harry abîmé moi ! Ce serait vraiment du gâchis… du gâchis ? Nan, oubliez, je n'ai pas dis ça, c'est juste que ce serait dommage de modifier son beau visage… Non je n'ai pas dit beau visage ! Ce serait dommage qu'on me reproche de l'avoir maltraité voilà c'est ça ! C'est juste ça !

Il a dû comprendre que je rechignai à le laisser puisqu'il me dit d'un ton amusé :

" Tu sais, je me suis assez cassé la gueule pour aujourd'hui, je crois que je ne vais pas recommencer de si tôt ! "

Je rigole doucement et sors de la chambre, de sa chambre. Je redescend et entreprend de nettoyer les débris de mon bol et le café renversé. La pièce devenue propre, je m'allonge dans le canapé et allume distraitement un feu dans la cheminée en face de moi. Je soupire, satisfait de la chaleur qui règne désormais dans la pièce et je m'installe confortablement, les pieds sur la table basse en verre poli. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes pensées vagabonder quelques instants avant de m'endormir.

Je me réveille doucement lorsque je sens quelqu'un me secouer l'épaule.

" Draco …"

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger moi ! Je grogne et ne bouge plus, espérant qu'on me laissera finir ma sieste tranquille. Mais apparemment, je ne vais pas la finir maintenant ! J'ouvre un œil pour identifier celui qui a le culot de me réveiller alors que je dormais si bien. Et là, je me retrouve en face de deux yeux émeraudes étincelants qui ne me voient pas.

Je me perd un instant dans ces magnifiques yeux qui transmettent une impression de pureté et d'innocence jamais égalées. Je respire un bon coup, pourquoi le fait de voir de si près le visage d'Harry me trouble tant ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est absolument sublime avec son petit nez fin et ses lèvres si roses, si pleines, si tentantes… Mais qu'est ce que je pense moi ! Mon cerveau a décidément un problème de connexion intra neurones aujourd'hui !

" Désolé de te réveiller, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais ça fait longtemps que tu es descendu. " Il s'interrompt, réfléchi quelques secondes et reprends. " Et je commence sérieusement à avoir faim ! "

Il recule de plusieurs pas, me laissant assez d'espace pour me relever. Je m'étire, et baille longuement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à m'horloge au-dessus de la porte.

" Huit heure moins le quart ! Merde j'ai dormi longtemps moi ! Tout l'après-midi c'est pas souvent que ça m'arrive …"

Harry se met à rigoler sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas du tout mais pas du tout quand les gens rigolent et que je ne comprend pas pourquoi !

Je croise les bras et j'attends impatiemment qu'il ai finit de rire tout seul et qu'il daigne m'expliquer la raison du pourquoi et du comment de son fou rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calme et inspire profondément. J'attends toujours son explication moi !

" Désolé Draco, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de rire. Je ne suis même pas capable de me repérer dans le temps ! Et en plus, j'imagine la tête de Rémus si je lui dit que tu as oublié de donner à manger à ton petit Potty, méchant dragon méchant ! "

Et là, il se remet à rire comme un malade tout seul au milieux de la pièce. Son rire retentit et se répercute sur les murs, et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, ça me fait chaud au cœur de le voir si heureux.

Mais il faudra quand même que je lui fasse consulter un psy parce que se marrer sans raison, c'est pas trop normal d'après moi ! Oui, je sais, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais très perspicace …

Bon, j'attends encore un peu mais il continue de rire tout seul. Je soupire, et je l'installe dans le canapé où je dormais si bien peu de tems avant. Grr … je me vengerais … Pendant qu'il continu à se marrer tout seul dans son coin, je part préparer le dîner. Et puis c'est pas ma faute s'il s'est levé tard et qu'il a bouffé tard ce matin ... bon d'accord j'aurais pas du zappé le déjeuné mais bon, je ne suis pas un ventre à pattes _mowa_ !

C'est dingue, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aimerais cuisiner comme les moldus mais je dois avouer que c'est vraiment satisfaisant d'admirer le résultat et de se dire " c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! " Bon, je dois être le seul à dire ça mais il n'empêche que c'est super agréable ! On peut dire que c'est un perte de temps, mais moi je le prends ce temps ! Après tout, pourquoi est ce que je serais si pressé qu'il faudrait que j'économise chaque minute précieusement ? Moi, je préfère vivre ces minutes au jour le jour en prenant mon temps …

Je continue de réfléchir avant de me souvenir que je suis sensé préparer un dîner, de préférence mangeable, mais ça c'est gagné d'avance …

J'attrape avec un difficulté un livre de cuisine sur l'étagère au dessus du plan de travail … non mais franchement vous y avez crus ! Quand même, je suis un sorcier, ce n'est pas parce que je m'habitue au coutume moldus que j'ai renié la magie … pourquoi s'embêter alors qu'un simple accio suffit !

Bon je m'égare encore … faudrait vraiment que je m'y mette moi à ce repas ! Je feuillette rapidement le livre, avant de me décider pour une basique omelette aux champignons. Mais y'a peut-être un inconvénient, c'est que n'ai pas de champignon et que ceux fabriqués par la sorcellerie ont un goût infect … va pour une omelette toute simple, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir.

Je sors rapidement des œufs, du gruyère et tout ce qui m'est nécessaire pour la faire et très vite, je laisse la poêle sur le feu et retourne voir Harry. J'espère qu'il s'est calmé !

J'arrive tranquillement dans le salon, et je me stoppe net, ne m'attendant pas du tout à le trouver dans cet état là. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras enroulés autours de ses genoux comme s'il voulait se protéger. Doucement, je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule. Comme il se laisse faire, je m'assoie à côté de lui. J'hésite puis je le prends doucement dans mes bras, essayant d'un geste doux les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

Il se pelotonne contre moi et je resserre mon étreinte. Pourquoi mon cœur se sert-il comme ça alors que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le consoler ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il pleure, même si j'ai une vague idée …

Nous restons enlacés, sans parler, le silence pesant seulement troublé par ses sanglots étouffés. Je décide de faire quelque chose pour le consoler, je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état.

"Chut Harry, c'est bon maintenant, je suis là Harry, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien aller… " Je lui murmure des mots rassurants au creux de l'oreille, en une douce litanie qui finit par l'apaiser doucement. Je le sens se détendre contre moi et ses pleurs s'estompent petit à petit.

Il se recule un peu et tourne la tête de l'autre coté, de façon à ce que je ne vois pas son visage. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, j'ai peur de lui avoir dis quelque chose involontairement qui lui aurait fais du mal. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il évite de me regarder, je ne veux as qu'il me cache des choses, après tout je ne me soucie que de son bien-être !

Je lui fais tourner la tête vers moi, sans le brusquer. Et comme à chaque fois que je les vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler ses yeux qui paraissent à la fois si vide et si remplis de sentiments. Pour l'instant, si je regarde au-delà du trouble des larmes je peux voir sa tristesse, son trouble et sa détresse. Je me sens mal de voir autant de choses négatives dans ses si beaux yeux, j'aimerais tant qu'il ait a nouveau ce regard si empli de détermination et de joie de vivre que je lui connaissait lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Mais je sais aussi que c'est impossible.

Il me regarde sans me voir, ses yeux dans le vide, il ne peut se raccrocher à rien et mon cœur se serre pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Ma main bouge soudain toute seule et va doucement caresser sa joue, essuyant au passage les perles salées qui se sont égarées. Il est surpris mais ne bouge pas, semblant apprécier la douce caresse.

Quand à moi, je m'émerveille de la douceur de sa peau, j'ai envie de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de temps juste en touchant cette peau délicieusement douce.

Tout d'un coup, je réalise que je suis en train de lui touche la joue depuis plusieurs minutes et je retire précipitamment ma main.

Il ne dit rien mais baisse la tête, l'air d'un petit garçon qui vient de se faire prendre en train de faire une bêtise inscrit sur son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de son air triste, et je le reprends doucement dans mes bras, ne voulant pas l'effaroucher.

" Harry … qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? " je murmure calmement, comme si je ne voulais pas le brusquer. C'est d'ailleurs le cas.

" et bah … " il remue un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise. " je n'attire que les emmerdes à tout ceux que j'aime … " termine-t-il dans un souffle, tellement bas que je tends l'oreille pour entendre ces quelques mots.

" Harry … ne dis pas de bêtise ce n'est pas ta faute … tu le sais aussi bien que moi"

" Arrêtes Draco tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont morts, tous morts. D'abord, mes parents, Sirius, Neville, Hagrid …" il s'interrompt avant de reprendre, hésitant visiblement à prononcer les prochains mots. " Et Ron et Hermione aussi … "

" Arrêtes ça Harry ! Tu te fais du mal et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tes parents sont morts, oui, mais s'ils n'étaient pas morts tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui et tu n'aurais pas sauvé le monde. Tu a sauvé un nombre incalculable de personnes et c'est leur sacrifice qui l'a permis. Tu n'aurais pu sauvé Neville, personne ne l'aurai pu tu le sais très bien. Et Hagrid est mort en sauvant des élèves, c'était son rôle et il a accepté de prendre ces risques, ce n'était pas à toi de le sauver de toute manière. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tu sais ! "

Je lui fais la morale sans pour autant prendre un ton agressif, je veux juste lui faire comprendre qu'il faut absolument qu'il arrête de se culpabiliser comme ça.

Il hoche lentement la tête, acquiescant muettement. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas parler parce que sa voix le trahirait et je le comprends. Il est la personne qui a le plus souffert de la guerre, après tout, il a perdu tout ceux qui l'aimait sincèrement et qui tenait à lui pour Harry et non Potter, pour lui et non le Survivant.

Je ne parle plus et lui non plus ne dis rien, et après quelques instants, je le sens se détendre contre moi et seulement quelques minutes plus tard il dors tranquillement, la tête sur mes genoux tandis que je laisse mon regard errer dans la pièce. Je suis quand même inquiet, Harry est passé si vite du rire aux larmes ! Je décide d'en reparler plus tard avec lui, pour l'instant je redormirais bien un peu ….

Merde. Merde merde merde merde merde ! Pourquoi je me suis endormi ! le premier qui dit parce que j'avais sommeil je l'assomme ok ! Non seulement j'ai fait brûlé le dîner, mais j'ai aussi cramé la cuisine ! Lupin va me tuer, on ne peux même pas réparer avec la magie, croyez moi j'ai essayé !

Je suis un homme mort… je n'ai même pas assez de galions en banque pour embourser les travaux ! Bah oui vous comprenez bien qu'un Malefoy qui fait tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est pas ce qu'on appelle dans la famille un bon fils donc … questions compte en banque c'est un peu mort … tiens comme moi c'est bizarre !

Et _en plus_ l'autre n'arrête pas de se foutre de ma gueule ! je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il passait du rire au larmes … mais ce que ça peux m'énerver ! je suis sans une merde noire(le jour où ce sera rose vous m'appellerez ok ?) et lui se paye _encore une fois_ ma gueule ! Grrr … retenez moi il va y avoir du sang !

Bon, on se calme … inspiiire … expiiiire … voila ça c'est fait ….

Allez, du nerf, je vais préparer vite fait bien fait un truc pour Harry, parce que franchement moi je ne suis pas d'humeur à manger là. Et ensuite, je joindrais Lupin pour lui annoncer ce qu'il est advenu de sa cuisine.

J'installe Harry à la table, lui montrant l'emplacement de la pizza dont j'ai déjà découpé les parts. Je le laisse, priant pour que cette fois il reste tranquille au moins jusqu'à mon retour. Je rassemble tout mon courage et monte dans ma chambre et allume un feu, avant de saisir un petit pot sur le rebord de la cheminée. Je prends une pleine poignée et la jette dans l'âtre, marmonnant l'adresse de Lupin. Je place ma tête à l'intérieur et j'attends que le loup-garou fasse son apparition.

Voila le chapitre 4 ! J'ai commencé le 5 mais je bloque un peu donc une ptite review pour m'encourager siouplé … lol

J'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas, dites-le moi ! et si non, et bah … dites le moi aussi !

Kissouxxx à tous !

Ps : je reposterais le chapt recorrigé ! désolé pour les fautes --'

 Moon  


	5. dray veut pas mourir TT

fic : Harry et l'obscurité

auteur : Saëlya

rating : M

pairing : Draco Harry qui d'autre

dislaimer : rien a moi, tout à JK , on le saura je crois …

résumé : Harry a vaincu Voldemort mais a perdu la vue. Et devinez qui va venir s'occuper de lui ? SLASH

note de l'auteur :  _bonjour bonjour Bon, avant que vous ne décidiez de me tuer,je vais essayer de m'expliquer … si si je vous assure je peux tout expliquer … éè. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment sincèrement désolée pour mon horrible, affreux, gigantesque retard. Je me suis laissé débordé, et une chose en entraîne une autre je n'ai pas vu le temps passer … j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que cela ne vous empêchera pas de lire la suite _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture …_

_CETTE FIC EST UN SLASH, ce qui signifie une relation poussée entre deux hommes. Si cela vous rebute, pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Et pour la suite, le rating M sera justifié donc ne dites pas qu'on ne vous a pas prévenu !_

**CHAPITRE V**

Courage Draco, après tout ce n'est qu'un moment difficile à passer. Un moment très difficile, d'accord, mais pas insurmontable, non ? Si ? Et merde …

Je tourne la tête de tout côté, mais aucune trace de Lupin. J'attends encore quelques minutes, mais comme ma position est _plutôt_ inconfortable, je décide de l'appeler. Au bout de plusieurs essais, je le vois arriver, le souffle cours et les joues rougis.

"Draco ! Quelle bonne surprise, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais j'étais heu … occupé. "

" Bonjour Mr Lupin, je suis vraiment désolé de faire irruption chez vous sans prévenir, mais il s'agit d'une situation un peu … délicate je dirais."

" Un problème avec Harry ? " s'affole tout de suite le loup-garou.

Je me dépêche de le rassurer, enfin rassurer, c'est vite dit …

"Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai fait brûler accidentellement votre cuisine"

" QUOI ! Tu as fait QUOI ? "

" J'ai fais brûlé votre cuisine … accidentellement …"

Je murmure tellement que je me demande comment il a fait pour m'entendre, avant de me souvenir qu'il a des sens surdéveloppés. Je n'ai qu'une envie, disparaître sus terre, ou mieux, partir loin, très loin … Japon peut-être ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'épiloguer plus sur mon voyage que Lupin reprend de plus belle :

" Merci j'avais compris ! Et dire que je t'ai confié Harry, mon dieu mais quelle erreur !"

Il s'est remit à crier et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer craintivement devant ce loup-garou en colère.

" Non ! ce n'étais pas une erreur, je vous l'assure ! Je prendrais soin de lui, je vous le promets !

" Si tu t'en occupe comme tu l'a fais avec ma cuisine, j'ai du soucis à me faire. "

Il sourit sarcastiquement, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. Hey, mais c'est moi qui fais cette tête là, pas lui ! De quel droit me prend-il mon expression favorite ? Bon, je ne vais rien dire parce que je ne suis pas en position de force mais … je n'en pense pas moins … et je n'oublie pas.

" Bon, je crois que je vais y retourner. Je n'aime pas trop le laisser tout seul …"

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis parle d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique :

" Je viens avec toi. J'ai très envie de revoir Harry. "

Je ne réponds pas, de toute façon qu'est ce que je pourrais répondre ? Je retire ma tête de la cheminée. Puis je me recule, et Lupin sort, s'époussetant élégamment. Ce mec, depuis qu'il s'est acheté des fringues convenables, est devenu vachement potable ! Enfin bon, trop vieux pour moi … et vraiment pas mon genre aussi ! On va dire que je préfère les bruns … n'y voyez aucun sous-entendu ! Je trouve juste les bruns plus mignons … beaucoup plus mignons !

Enfin, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour penser aux bruns mignons sexy et j'en passe. Au fait si quelqu'un en voit un, qu'il me fasse signe ok ?

Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois, et non, je ne connais aucun brun … d'ailleurs en parlant de brun ! Je désespère que les journalistes qui publient régulièrement sur Harry continuent de colporter des débilitées sur lui … non mais franchement ! Potter n'est pas _brun_ mais il a les cheveux _noirs_ !

Oui, pour moi ça fait toute la différence … franchement, je préfère un mec qui a de beaux cheveux noirs et soyeux à un type aux cheveux banalement brun (nda : je n'ai rien contre les bruns puisque je suis brune …c'est le point de vue de Draco !)

Bon, pour la seconde fois Draco arrête de partir dans ton délire tout seul ! Je me calme, c'est le stress, c'est tout, c'est tout à fait normal … si si c'est normal !

Je vais y passer dans cinq, quatre, trois, …merde. Lupin vient de voir l'étendu des dégâts et il ne bouge pas. Rien. Aucune réaction. Que dal. Nada. Peut être qu'il est tellement impressionné qu'il en a oublié de respirer ? Ça m'éviterait peut-être de mourir mais je crois que Harry m'en voudrait un peu … voir beaucoup ?

Lupin se met a pivoter sur lui-même, la musique retentit, elle ressemble étrangement au générique de Star Wars (nda : TA TA TA TA TATA TA TATAAAA … oui je vais me recoucher … encore désolée --')

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, et je dois me retenir de lui lancer une bonne vieille réplique cinglante. Mais je me retiens, de justesse, j'ai envie de rester en vie encore quelques temps.

Il finit par lâcher sa phrase, très vexante, surtout qu'il la dit en faisant une tête de dix pieds de long comme s'il allait m'annoncer que j'allais mourir très prochainement.

Draco ... tu es vraiment un cas désespéré …

Il sourit gentiment tandis qu'un long soupire de soulagement m'échappe. Je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui ! Youpi !

C'est ce qui fait mon charme, professeur …

Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais tu es vraiment _désespérant_ !

A qui le dis-tu Rémus …

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mon cher Har … que Potter était entré dans la cuisine, tatonnant pour trouver Rémus. Celui-ci le prend immédiatement dans ses bras grands ouverts. Il le serre si fort que j'ai un instant peur qu'il ne lui brise tout les os. Mais c'est qu'il va falloir que je le surveille, il serait capable de me l'abîmer …

Après quelques minutes, je commence à m'impatienter et toussote discrètement. Enfin, avec toute la discrétion que je veux bien y mettre … après tout la guimauve c'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère. Ils se retournent dans un bel ensemble, un sourcil levé. Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pique mon sourcil chéri ? Ça ne va plus du tout dans le coin, il faut que je fasse quelque chose …

Bon, je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles émouvantes, si vous avez besoin de moi je suis dans ma chambre.

Je n'attends même pas leur réponse, je pense que je l'aurai attendu longtemps d'ailleurs. Je monte rapidement et m'installe tranquillement sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et, bercé par le murmure du vent au dehors, je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Je me réveille en sursaut au bout de ce qu'il me semble être quelques minutes. L'esprit encore embrumé, je cherche ce qui m'a fais peur. Ça doit être quelque chose de vraiment terrible, car je n'ai jamais peur. Vous ne me croyez pas ! Vous devriez …

Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Oui, c'est _quelque chose_ de vraiment terrible … sans commentaire …

Rémus est parti depuis quelques temps et je m'ennuyais en bas. Alors je me suis dit "si j'allais emmer…bêter mon serpentard préféré ? " et je suis monté comme tu vois.

Mais eu … tu es monté … tout seul tu veux dire ?

Je suis plutôt gêné de lui demander cela de cette manière brutale mais je ne vois pas d'autre façon. Il émet un petit rire, le genre de rire qui me fait de drôles de chatouillis dans le ventre, avant de me répondre :

Tu sais, je suis …enfin je ne vois plus mais je peux quand même me repérer, et monter un escalier tout seul. En plus, je trouve que ma magie m'aide à percevoir ce qui m'entoure. Je m'exprime mal, je veux dire en fait qu'elle me permet d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui se trouve à côté de moi, avec des nuances de gris sombre ou de noir plus clair.

Mais c'est fantastique ! Il faut en parler à Dumbledore, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre ça. Et en plus, je suis en manque de bonbons a la pastèque …

A la pastèque ! Mais c'est quoi votre problème tout les deux ! Franchement c'est impensable !

mais pas du tout Harry ! En plus, c'est vachement bon, la pastèque …

Je sais quoi t'acheter alors pour Noël.

Je ne réponds pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'il attende une réponse. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à répondre. Vous avez compris ou je vais trop vite ? Bien …

Après un moment de silence, Harry prend la parole. Il semble hésitant, car il tord ses mains nerveusement.

" Dis Draco, est ce que tu pourrais, enfin tu vois, eu … m'aider pour m'habiller ? Le pyjama est confortable mais bon, ce n'est pas trop on truc et une douche ne serait pas de refus."

Je le regarde en haussant mon sourcil, même si je sais que c'est inutile désormais, Harry ne peux pas voir mes expressions. Mais il suis sure qu'il les devine !

Je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir totalement oublier de lui proposer de l'aider, ça m'étais complétement sortis de l'esprit … Mais le ptit Harry n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir plus que ça, c'est déjà bon signe non ?

" oh, mais ce pyjama te va siii bien pourtant ! Ce serait dommage de ne pas me laisser profiter de cette vue plus longtemps n'est pas Harry ? "

" c'est sur qu'avec de tels arguments, je ne peux qu'accepter. Mais il faudrait que j'aie quelque chose en échange, je ne laisse pas tout le monde profiter de la "vue" de mon corps comme tu dis, gratuitement. Tu le sais sûrement Draco, tout a un prix dans la vie !

Les yeux d'Harry brillent malicieusement, comme il lui arrivait autrefois. Etrangement, Harry fixait le blond droit dans les yeux, et cela troublait beaucoup celui-ci. Il avait toujours été subjugué par ce regard, par le vert si intense et si profond des yeux de sa Némésis.

" Draco ? "

Celui-ci sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué que le brun attendait sa réponse.

" hum, je ne sais pas quoi te proposer en échange. Voyons voir … et si je te proposais de … me choisir une tenue de ton choix, qui sort de l'ordinaire ? "

" et bien, ça me plairait assez, mais comment je me rendrait compte du résultat ? "

Je réfléchis un instant, même siije sais pertinemment ce que je veux lui répondre. J'ai décidé de me lancer. Oui, moi, Draco Malefoy, je vais draguer ce cher Potter, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pourrais pas vivre une minute de plus à ses côtés en tant que simple ami. Bien sur, si il ne veut pas du tout aller plus loin dans notre relation "d'amis", je resterais avec lui et je redeviendrais le "gentil Draco serviable".

Enfin bon, j'ai dit que je me lançais, alors qu'est ce que j'attends ?

" tu ne pourra pas voir, certes, mais je te décrirais, et tu pourra toujours… _toucher…"_

( POV de …eu … bah de moi pauvre narratrice )

Cette dernière phrase avait beaucoup troublé Harry, car Draco avait vaguement (nda : vaguement vaguement, je trouve ça grillé moi :p) insisté sur le fait de toucher son corps, enfin son costume. Et rien que d'y penser Harry frissonnait d'impatience. Lui qui avait toujours désiré ne serais-ce qu'effleurer le corps parfait de sa Némésis. Il songea un moment à la sensation de la peau si douce de Draco sous ses doigts, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Une érection involontaire serait très impolie de pointer le bout de son nez …

Il secoua discrètement la tête avant de répondre :

" Heu … ça me va"

'Et comment que ça me va ! Stop Harry ! arrête de sourire bêtement tout de suite ! Il va se douter de quelque chose sinon Harry j'ai dit stop ! ' ( nda : oui notre 'Ry chéri parle tout seul et à la 3e personne en plus, un peu timbré sur les bords mais on l'aime quand même notre survivor international )

Draco eut un sourire, un de ces rares sourires qui avaient réchauffé le cœur d'Harry quelques année auparavant. Il s'avança sans faire de bruit et contourna son ami pour se placer derrière lui. Il se rapprocha encore, de sorte que leurs deux corps se touchaient presque. Puis il se pencha lentement et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :

" C'est toi qui décide 'Ry …

Il se recula un peu et savoura l'effet qu'il avait eu sur le brun. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et un long frisson l'avait parcouru. Il se retourna vivement et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il attrapa le bras du serpentard, et une fois qu'il fut sur d'être en face de lui, il s'avança à son tour un peu.

Il fit une petite moue, qui fit rougir Draco tant elle était adorable et excitante. Le blond était émerveillé par la bouche, si pulpeuse et magnifiquement douce d'Harry. Bouche qui chuchota tout contre les lèvres du blond :

" Alors j'ai le droit de faire _tout_ ce que je veux ? C'est intéressant …"

" et que comptes-tu faire dans l'immédiat ? " répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et il répondit d'une voie rauque qui fit accélérer le souffle de Draco, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque.

"… devine … "

A peine avait-il prononcé ce mot qu'il posait délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il se retira rapidement, guettant la réaction de l'autre qui ne se fit pas attendre. Draco caressa la joue du survivant doucement avant de l'embrasser toujours aussi doucement. Il effleura de sa langue les lèvres roses d'Harry, faisant frémir celui-ci. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche, invitant explicitement Draco à continuer. Il ne se fit pas prier et caressa sa langue de la sienne.

Le baiser devint alors plus fougueux, et tandis que Harry gémissait discrètement, Draco se laissait aller entre ses bras et entraînait leurs langues dans une danse effrénée.

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! je voulais faire un chapitre qui aurai été beaucoup plus long que celui-ci, mais je me suis dit que j'avais déjà fait assez attendre comme ça ! J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour mon énorme retard …

Je vais essayer de poster rapidement le prochain chapitre, ainsi que pour mes autres petites fics à peine entamées --'.

Je vous faire de gros ZoxX à toutes et tous !

Et surtout n'oubliez pas, review, c'est vraiment la seule chose qui motive les auteurs et surtout les récompense ! Et surtout, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être motivé snif … lol .


	6. NOTE

-1**NOTE :**

**Après plusieurs mois d'interruption, je reprend l'écriture de cette fic. Je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui attendaient la suite, mais maintenant la voila ! Le chapitre suivant est court mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à maintenant…**

**Ne m'en voulez pas trop ! A bientôt !**

**Saëlya**


	7. Doute

Titre :Harry et l'obscurité

Pairing ; Harry / Draco

Rating : R ou M comme on veut (le lemon est pour plus tard)

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR, seule l'histoire est à moi !

Résumé : Harry est devenu aveugle et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Un certain blond va se faire un plaisir de l'aider.

Avertissement : cette fic est un slash et contiendra des scènes détaillées entre deux hommes. Si ça ne vous plait pas, cliquez sur la flèche retour en haut à gauche, et ne dites pas qu'on ne vous avait pas prévenu !

Par contre, pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Note : désolée pour ce long, long et impressionant retard !! Mais regardez, ça reprend ) Je suis de retour en piste et mon histoire suit, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre VI

" Le baiser devint alors plus fougueux, et tandis que Harry gémissait discrètement, Draco se laissait aller entre ses bras et entraînait leurs langues dans une danse effrénée. "

Soudain, Harry se recula. Il semblait vraiment perturbé, ce qui inquiéta Draco.

" Je … je … enfin excuse moi Draco… je ne voulais pas... enfin si mais… je m'explique mal là … oublie ce qui vient de se passer. "

Draco resta interdit en entendant les propos du brun. Pourquoi celui-ci regretterait-il son geste, alors que quelques secondes auparavant il semblait apprécier leur baiser ?

Le blond ne dit rien, regardant sans bouger Harry trouver à tâtons la sortie avant de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Que se passait-il ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'il était en quelque sorte attiré par le survivant, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pris les devants comme cela. Tout comme il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était proposé pour aider Harry lorsqu'il avait appris son nouvel handicap.

Et maintenant, Harry lui ferait sûrement la tête. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque. Il appréciait vraiment cette pièce, elle lui rappelait celle de square grimaud, dans laquelle il avait passé de nombreuse heures avec hermione.

Il pensa à ses amis, qu'auraient-ils dit s'ils avaient su pour Draco et lui ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de grave, mais ils s'étaient quand même embrassé ! Et ils habitaient ensemble désormais ….

Bien sur, Harry n'avait dit ni à Ron ni à Hermione qu'il était tombé amoureux de Draco. Il avait simplement pensé que cela lui passerait, et avec la guerre avait fini par mettre cet amour dans un coin de son cœur. Mais maintenant, c'était comme si tout l'amour qu'il avait mis de côté ces dernières années ressortait d'un coup.

Il s'agenouilla au pied d'une étagère et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Il poussa un long soupir en posant sa tête sur ses bras. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle jamais être simple ?

Il visualisa la tête de Ron apprenant l'amour qu'il portait au blond, et émit un petit ricanement.

« Si tu savais … » murmura-t -il pour lui-même.

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, il tournait en rond dans la chambre. Il cherchait désespérément une solution à son « problème ». Comment faire comprendre à Harry que ce baiser ne l'avait pas choqué ? Ou mieux, qu'il avait même apprécié… Ou alors il valait peut-être mieux qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé comme Harry le lui avait demandé ? Il pouvait aussi attendre de voir comment Harry se comportait après, quoique sa réaction avait été on ne peut plus claire …

Il finit par se dire que rester chacun dans son coin n'arrangerait rien, et se décida à aller lui parler.

Après avoir parcouru toute les pièces de la maison, il finit par le trouver agenouillé par terre dans la bibliothèque. Il cru d'abord qu'il était endormi car il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais Harry releva la tête brusquement et le fixa sans le voir d'un air peu amène.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » cracha-t-il.

Draco leva un sourcil surpris ; il ne comprenait pas le brusque retournement de situation.

« Hey ho … doucement ! Je ne t'ai rien fais de mal moi ! »

Harry lui répondit en le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux, ce qui réussit à mettre Draco mal à l'aise.

« Je me rappelle de la façon dont tu traitais tes conquêtes à Poudlard Malfoy, et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de faire partie de ton tableau de chasse ! »

« Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que les gens peuvent changer en grandissant, Potter ? répondit-il sur le même ton. Essaye de voir en face la réalité Harry ! J'ai tout fait pour essayer de m'améliorer, ce n'est pas pour me faire rejeter à nouveau. »

« C'est justement ça le problème Malefoy. Je ne peux _plus _voir la réalité en face. » Harry avait dit cela d'un air froid et détaché, mais sa résignation était visible.

S'en suivi un silence gêné, Draco ne sachant pas quoi répondre à l'amertume justifiée du brun, il se sentit affreusement mal d'avoir encore dis une bourde.

« Je ..Harry … »

« Laisse tomber Draco »

Il se leva dignement et ordonna au blond qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Amènes-moi au salon et appelle Rémus s'il te plait »

Sans dire un mot, Draco le prit par le bras et le conduisit prudemment à l'étage inférieur. Si Harry avait frissonné en sentant sa main sur son avant-bras, il remit bien vite son masque d'indifférence. Il avait toujours des difficultés avec les escaliers mais il espérait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps, il ne supportait pas d'être dépendant de quelqu'un.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au salon et il put s'asseoir sur la canapé tandis que son ami (ex-ami?) se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Il l'entendit prendre de la poudre et devina le bruit du couvercle reposé précautionneusement sur son pot.

«Professeur ? Excusez moi de vous déranger mais… »

« Draco ? Mais qu'as-tu fais encore ? » l'interrompit Rémus, inquiet.

« Rien du tout ! » s'exclama le blond, pensant amèrement le contraire. « Harry veut vous voir. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Le claquement familier d'un fin de conversation par cheminette retentit.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que ni Harry ni Draco ne prenne la parole. Finalement, ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui les tira de leur mutisme.. Le blond se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il avait pris place mais Harry fut plus rapide.

« Laisses, j'y vais. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. »

L'ordre était clairement présent dans sa phrase, et Draco ne contesta pas. Harry attendit d'entendre ses pas dans l'escalier avant d'aller, à tâtons, ouvrir à Rémus.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il capta l'aura du loup garou afin de s'assurer de son identité. Son entraînement intensif qu'il avait subit avant la guerre lui permettait en effet d'analyser les différents auras. Sachant que de nombreux mangemorts étaient encore en liberté, autant ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

« Harry… » murmura Rémus en entrant et en prenant doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Il connaissait Harry et ses sens aiguisés lui permettait de sentir l'énorme détresse qu'il ressentait. Sans un mot, ils allèrent au salon, où Rémus le reprit dans son étreinte paternelle et rassurante après avoir pris place dans le canapé. Petit à petit, Harry commença à sangloter doucement avant de pleurer franchement ne parvenant pas à contenir ses larmes.

Ils restèrent comme cela durant des heures, Rémus comprennent l'immensité du désespoir du brun sans en connaître l'élément déclencheur. Harry se détendit finalement entre ses bras pour s'endormir peu après, épuisé. Après l'avoir installé confortablement dans le divan et couvert précautionneusement, l'ancien professeur partit à la recherche de Draco qui lui devait des explications.

Il le trouva à l'étage, dans une chambre, incapable de rester immobile.

« Maintenant Draco j'ai besoin que tu me racontes. Qu'est-ce qui a mis Harry dans cet état ? »

Le blond cessa de faire les cents pas dans la chambres et lui raconta l'histoire. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, il s'assit sur le lit, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

« Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, enfin pas vraiment. Il avait franchement pas l'air contre sur le moment et semblait même l'attendre autant que moi. » conclut-il.

« Réfléchis Draco, rends-toi compte de tout ce qu'il a vécut en quelques jours seulement. La mort de Ronald et d'Hermione est une douleur atroce pour lui, bien plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Il ne montre presque rien, et la souffrance visible n'est qu'un petit échantillon de ce qu'il peut ressentir. Et en plus, il a perdu son autonomie, ce qui l'empêche de s'enfermer dans sa tristesse car il est toujours avec toi. Bien sur, il a répondu positivement à tes avances mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il pense, il est instable en ce moment et il a besoin d'amour plus que jamais. Il a du penser au final que tu voulais profiter de lui comme lorsque vous étiez jeunes. »

« Mais j'ai changé… » murmura le blond.

« Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que tu es gentil avec lui et que Hermione avait changé d'avis sur toi pendant la guerre. Vous ne vous croisiez jamais, il passait tout son temps à s'entraîner…il n'a pas pu apprendre à connaître la personne que tu es devenue. »

« Je vais lui parler. »

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à Harry pour le rassurer, puis abandonna et arriva finalement au salon. Il se sentit fondre devant la vision d'Harry enveloppé dans sa couverture, assoupi et le visage serein. Malgré tout, les traces de larmes lui rappelèrent leur dispute.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher et de caresser doucement les cheveux du brun. Ses sentiments étaient si confus, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il sursauta lorsqu'harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les émeraudes si étincelantes de larmes toujours contenue le touchèrent plus que tout au monde et il sentit le poids de la culpabilité lui peser lourdement sur le cœur.

« Draco ? »

Le blond fut surpris par le son de la voix d'harry, perdu qu'il était dans la contemplation de ses yeux aveugles. Sa voix perdue et lasse le mis encore plus mal a l'aise. Tout d'un coup, il eut le souffle coupé : Harry s'était blotti dans ses bras si soudainement qu'il n'avais rien vu venir. Il était désormais totalement perdu dans la complexité du comportement du brun.

Il se contenta donc de serrer contre lui sa Némésis, le serrant à l'étouffer mais le rassurant ainsi dans son angoisse. Même si il ignorait les raisons précises de celle-ci, le besoin urgent d'harry de ne pas être seul était si palpable qu'il faisait tout pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voila, c'est finit !! C'est très court, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais je préfère vous poster ce mini chapitre qui attends depuis des jours et des jours dans mon ordinateur plutôt que rien du tout. Je m'excuse encore pour ma longue absence, et j'espère que vous continuerez de lire ! Bisous à tous,**

**Saëlya**


End file.
